


The Beginning

by hana_ginkawa



Series: 30 Shards - Sesshoumaru and Kagome [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This is a series of short stories, drabbles and so on and so forth that were written for the LiveJournal community 30shards. They are all apart of a single story for the most part that I will put together in the future. It is KagomeSesshoumaru centric,





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my little series of stories. Where Kagome met Sesshoumaru and this time he didn't try to kill her.

**_Shard # 10 Weapon_**  
**Title:** The Beginning  
**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Rating:** PG  
**Squicks:** None  
**Summary:** This is where my little series of stories begins. Where Kagome met Sesshoumaru, and this time he didn't try to kill her.

* * *

Ah, the hot springs was probably one of the world's best innovations, natural though they were.

A twinge of shouki was her only warning before Sango stood from the water, her one arm covering her chest, the other flexing in what seemed to be a desire to have hold of her Hiraikoutsu. Or at least her katana.

Kagome swallowed, closing her eyes as she turned her head, opening them upon the still figure of Sesshoumaru. A thrill of fear shot up her spine as her eyes followed the line of his figure, resting briefly on the two swords there at his hip. Tenseiga and Toukijin. If death had been his wish, Kagome figured in this moment, the deadly grip of his killing sword would be graced with the palm of his clawed, marked hand. Her eyes continued northward to his empty sleeve – a twinge of regret there – though not too much as he had been trying to kill them at that time. Finally her gaze rested upon the long silver hair he shared with his brother and the handsome stone face that belied little. His eyes were quiet, void of murderous intent. If he hadn't tried to kill them numerous times before, she could be attracted to him.

The image of her arm in Sesshoumaru's, facing Inuyasha, and saying " _I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I'm with Sesshoumaru now,"_ flashed through her mind. She shook her head and turned in the water to face him. "Sango."

The taijiya spared a glance for her friend, before returning her eyes to the youkai lord.

"Please. I do not believe he is here to do us harm." Kagome flicked her gaze from Sessoumaru back to Sango. "Besides, the last few times we have run into him, he hasn't tried to kill us either."

"But still he is a dangerous foe. This could be a trap." The taijiya, undressed as she was, faltered not in her words.

"It is a healthy respect for this Sesshoumaru that causes those words." His noble voice was untinged by malice or hate. "I have merely come to speak with the miko."

Kagome felt a certain confusion until she realized he meant her, not Kikyou. Sango's own puzzled look met hers and they both looked back at the lord.

" _Only_ with the miko."

Sango's features crinkled into a look of anger that directed itself at the youkai. "I will not leave her in your presence to do what you will."

"This Sesshoumaru understands this, however I intend no harm to reach your friend. I merely wish to speak with her."

"My name is Kagome. Let's start with that, eh?" she interspersed into their exchange.

A regal eyebrow raised elegantly at this comment. "Kagome?"

She nodded at him, her eyes bright. "Mmhmm. And this is Sango."

His gaze slid over to touch on the taijiya's unrelenting stance. "Go, as I wish to speak with Kagome in private. I do not intend her harm."

The taijiya waded to shore and picked up her clothing, stopped just to the side of the inuyoukai. "Do her harm, whether you say you do or not, and I will hunt you down."

"I would expect nothing less." Their eyes met and she turned and walked into the woods.

Kagome, watching this exchange, felt a shiver of apprehension. Not of sexual, although that threat did happen to oddly occur to her, but more she was afraid of being alone with him. He was deadly and she had been in this presence before, sheltered by Tessaiga and the sometimes rude, but ultimately protective hanyou attached to its hilt.

She then stood and waded her own way to the shore, stooping to gather her clothes.

"May I at least get dressed before we speak?"

The slight nod of his head was her only indication that she could. She moved off into the trees, unaware that golden eyes traced her steps.

 _Not a time to think of how lovely her legs are_ Being youkai didn't mean that Sesshoumaru was a eunuch in this instance. Because her legs, and everything else he glimpsed through bored eyes, were quiet enticing. It was a pity that she was human, and if Inuyasha's pissing contests were any indication, she was close to, if not already, his. Mentally he shrugged, listening intently upon the girl's whereabouts, making certain she wouldn't just run to the half-breed runt. Then it would be another while before he could even approach the group again.

She came from behind the closest copse of trees to the spring, straightening her odd clothing, which still gave him a view of those, er, legs. Her hair had been loosened from its knot so that the raven waves fell to her shoulders.

Her eyes were watching him cautiously as she approached, brightly curious.

"Okay, what is it that you wished to talk about?"

He lifted an elegant eyebrow at her. "You are blunt."

"I figure it's better than just staring at you."

"Hmm." Was his answer. "Since we have come to a point where our goals are similar in their end, I have come to request an alliance."

"Alliance?" Kagome felt her own eyebrows lift up of their own accord at the distinct surprise she felt within her.

His golden eyes glared at her repetition of his words. She gave a weak smile and spoke again, "Why talk to me about it? Miroku, or" she cleared her throat, "Inuyasha would be who you should speak with."

"Because they are just the active force behind the one that really leads this endeavor: You."

She looked at him with a strange sort of wonderment in her eyes. He considered her to be the leader? It was almost flattering, considering that he had tried to kill her a couple of times, that now he considered her something that an alliance would bring him as a good thing. "Um, okay. But I have no idea how to deal with this. What is it that you want?"

He looked away into the trees on the opposite side of the springs, "This Sesshoumaru wishes to travel with you and the others for the exchange of having my talents on your side, as opposed to constantly battling against you when we should be fighting with each other."

Kagome had a hint as to the real reason why he sought her out, she chose to push for the answer she was looking for. "Oh. Okay. You have never done so before, so why now?"

The lord's eyes closed for a moment and she could have sworn she saw him swallow. "It is for protection of my charge. The past few events have shown me that the distraction of fighting against our common enemy has allowed for him to gain access to and take that which needs to be protected from me."

The light in her head clicked on with his words. He wanted additional protection for Rin. He was willing to seek help for the little girl. Funny how he had seemed the type of guy, okay, youkai, who took nor sought any help from anyone. This was the reason why he sought her alone. Inuyasha would use this to his advantage, thus increasing the chance that Sesshoumaru might plunge his poison claws into him again. Miroku didn't think so well of the lord either for using the hive against him, and Sango just plain didn't trust him because of who he was. She was the only one who might agree to this. Also with her being the leader in his eye, she could tell the others to trust this agreement.

"But you do not wish for that part to be well-known among the far more, um" she searched for the right words, "impulsive members?"

His head nodded again in affirmation.

"Well, as long as you promise not to hurt anyone of us, and you're willing to help us against Naraku, then I don't see why you can't."

His next words were strained, and when she heard them, she realized he wasn't used to speaking this frankly about this nature of subject. Maybe he wasn't so evil after all.

"Thank you. It will be a weight off my mind if there are more who look out for Rin."

"I'm sure."

"And of Inuyasha's reaction, what is it that you will do?"

She 'hm'ed a moment and replied, "I'll take care of it."

Inuyasha's reaction to Sesshoumaru entering the camp was much like she expected it to be. As much as she felt she loved him, he was incredibly predictable and sometimes she wished for him to grow up and perhaps be a _little_ like his older brother. She rolled her eyes as his shout echoed about them.

"What the hell is that _bastard_ doing here?"

"Since I am not the bastard here, I would refrain from saying it is so and instead, look towards your own form of birth."

"YEARGGGGHHH!" Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and brandished it in front of him. "You will pay for that!"

The youkai lord looked her way as if to say ' _see why I sought you out alone?'_ and she shrugged in reply, shaking her head.

Sango and Miroku had stood, and poor Shippou was trying to figure out if he should run to Kagome even with the inuyoukai next to her within reaching distance, or to cower behind Miroku. In the end, the call to his surrogate sister's side won out and he bounced two or three times before yelling, "KAGOME!" and landing in her open arms.

"Shippou!"

"When Sango came alone, we were worried, but she told us that you were alright when she left." Crocodile tears appeared in his eyes as he looked into her face.

"She was right. I am fine." She murmured as he buried into her embrace.

Sesshoumaru mulled over this and mentally nodded his head. Yes. This was the place where Rin would be safe.

When everyone ignored Inuyasha, his face became a brighter shade of red. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT HE HAS TRIED TO KILL US BEFORE?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at his indignant half-brother, " 'Tried' being the operative word in that question. If I had truly wished your demise at anytime, it would not have been late in coming."

Kagome shook her head again at Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru had decided to join us in an alliance against Naraku."

"KEH! HE JUST WANTS MY SWORD!"

Since the details as to Sesshoumaru's real reason for joining with them was between Kagome and himself, no one could really blame Inuyasha's obsession with his brother wanting his weapon.

Again Sesshoumaru replied with an insult, "No, you fool. This Sesshoumaru has no need for your pathetic heirloom."

"PATHETIC! WHY YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha began running towards the stoic youkai whose hand had not reached for the hilt of Tokijin. He merely flicked his eyes to meet Kagome's and by their secret agreement, she nodded.

"Inuyasha! OSUWARI!"

"GAH!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippou noticed with some trepidation and perhaps a bit of shock thrown in at the tiny smile of amusement that graced the lord's features for a moment.

Sesshoumaru reflected for a moment on how wonderful this relationship might become as he met Kagome's gaze, her eyes bright as they always seemed to be with mischieviousness..

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
